Legion's Finest
Legion's Finest is an antagonistic group under direct control of Legion, Mushroom Kingdom Fusion's primary antagonist. They are considered to be his highest and most loyal minions, garnering his full and undivided trust. Each member is very powerful and are fought multiple times throughout the game. Many of them never intended to be evil, but due to strenuous circumstances in their lives, soon donned new personas. There are four members in Legion's Finest. The Chimera, a fusion of the members for their blunders, is fought in the final world. The Legion's Finest Roster *'The Siren': A beautiful woman who entices people to her will with her singing, residing in World 1. During her battle, she will use several sound-based attacks that have diverse effects on elements such as the screen and controls. * The Mechanic: A small, nerdy man who resides in World 3, managing a factory to create Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman's many robots for Legion's forces. Originally from Alternate Earth, he was known there as a great mind, but never got the normal care of any typical child, causing him to become, hard, cold, and uncaring. Once he murdered his teacher at a genius academy, he went insane and his genius steadily started to crumble. When Legion's forces first invaded Alternate Earth, he sought out Legion, who was impressed with his abilities after he successfully assembled a hundred robots in under an hour with incomplete blueprints, a task normally deemed impossible. Shedding his old name, Dagan Haber, in lieu of the Mechanic to show his loyalty to Legion, he was sent to manufacture robots in the Robot Factory. He fights the Coalition using his most impressive invention, a giant robot crab sporting a number of high-tech weapons. *'The Necromancer': A menacing dark wizard whose face is obscured by his hood and his body by robes. He was ordered by Legion to revive the deceased Behemoth monster to cause massive destruction throughout the worlds in World 4. Entering into the body, he prepares the revival ritual, but is soon stopped by the Coalition, and defeated, along with the Behemoth's chance of revival. He fights using a combination of spells and attacks from the Behemoth's immune system. * The Psychic: A young girl with psychic powers who resides in Gehenna, World 5. She attacks the Coalition with her telekinetic abilities, including manipulating objects and shooting mind bullets. *'The Druid': A woman who resembles an elf, and commands various forces of nature. In battle, she can grow trees, Piranha Plants and other plants, but can also command woodland creatures to attack you, such as bears, pumas, and strangely enough, dinosaurs. * The Grandmaster: A strange character who dons an appearance resembling a cross between a jester, clown, and mime, residing in World 7. he causes havoc by messing with people's minds, making them play his own twisted little games. When fighting him, he resorts to strange tactics resembling board games, such as playing cards with you, throwing dice that have a different effect depending on the result, and random, insane games such as 'Run from giant and murderous Chain Chomp'. * The Hunter: A large, burly man who wearing animal hides who resides in World 8. He uses a crossbow and his pet Wolf in battle, and is known all around for being an expert animal killer. *'The Fusionist': A scientist who creates twisted mixtures or "fusions" of monsters in his laboratory. The Chimera After all of the group's blunders and defeats at the hands of the Coalition and when the Coalition invades the final world, Legion decides to dole out punishment to the group. Instead of being killed or tortured, though, they were forced to merge their minds with Legion, removing any hint of individuality left they had before. Now, they've become the Chimera, the result of Legion giving the group a second chance, a soulless, mindless monstrosity bent on destroying the Coalition. After its defeat, Legion's Finest is no more. Trivia Legion's Finest was originally conceived to have ten members, but the number was reduced in order to flesh out the characters and remove unnecessary and underdeveloped members. External Links Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Reactor: Original thread started by Finlander Category:Game_Concepts Legion's Finest